ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhaenys Waters
'''Rhaenys Waters '''is the bastard daughter of Naerys Celtigar and Eryk Velaryon, and identical twin sister to Daenys Waters. Appearance She has been accounted a stunning beauty since she was little and has only improved with age. Her eyes are a pale sea glass green, her hair is silver-blonde and runs down to the small of her back and her skin is a flawless alabaster. She’s a small girl, standing at only five feet tall, but has curves that help to enhance her smoldering good looks. Years of dancing and exploring tidal pools around Driftmark and Claw Isle with Daenys have made her lithe and her body toned. History Rhaenys and her sister Daenys have been an inseparable and troublesome pair since their birth. They spent the first ten years of their life calling Claw Isle their home, but frequently made trips to see their father and his family on Driftmark. They spent their days on Claw Isle frequently shirking their lessons from the Maesters, choosing instead to play on the beaches and explore tidal pools. Not as adventurous and longing for attention as her sister, Rhaenys became a skilled thief, stealing sweets from the kitchen first and jewels from the servants once she mastered the art. Together with that skill, Rhaenys became a master at the art of covert operations, finding it easy to disguise herself as a servant in order to enter the rooms she was not supposed to enter and take the things she was not supposed to take. Before the twins’ eleventh birthday, they moved from Claw Isle to Driftmark per an agreement their parents had made upon their birth. Here they were delighted to have a bustling town and port nearby the hold to explore. Daenys convinced Rhaenys to sneak out of the castle at night to explore and prowl about the town, but the two had differing interests and would split up once down there. Rhaenys would usually cover her features under a hood, and walk around the docks looking for something interesting to do, away from the bustle of taverns her sister seemed to enjoy. In one of her adventures, she met a young bravo who, after becoming infatuated with her beauty, agreed to teach her the art of water dancing in exchange for her company. Combined with the dancing lessons she had with her sister, Rhaenys became a quick and agile girl, not as much as the bravo but enough to be able to fend herself in a duel. One day, the bravo tried to rape and abduct her, and using all the skills she had learned she managed to defend herself by fatally wounding him. She never talked to anyone about that accident, not even to her twin swister. She continued shirking her lessons from the Maesters at Driftmark, preferring to spend time with her sister, helping her refine games to tease the boys who often sought their attention, playing pranks on the servants and helping Daenys improve her skills. They tell those who ask that it is because they find them boring, but the truth is that they suffer from dyslexia and have never been able to read letters or numbers without becoming confused (rendering them illiterate). Daenys and Rhaenys grew closer together as they got older and it became a rare sight to see one without the other. Timeline *354 – Born on Claw Isle *366 - Moved to Driftmark, father died at sea. Family *[Celtigar branch of the family] *[Velaryon branch of the family] *Naerys Celtgar: Mother *Eryk Velaryon: Father (deceased) *Daenys Waters: Twin Sister and lover. Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi